Leslie: The Female Bean Scout
by Schoollie
Summary: There's a new bean scout in town and she is a female from Acorn Flats. Follow our new girl's and our favorite scout on adventures in her stay at Camp Kidney.
1. Leslie: The Female Bean

_My name is Leslie Morin, daughter of The Sparkling One. I'm a 9 year-old squirrel scout from Acorn Flats and my life was less exciting than any of the scouts. I'm a tomboy, you know girls that think like guys. I have a taste in sports and guy things (burping (Heck, I even burped one time to the tune of the Blue Danube and Camptown races), playing pranks on my sister Carmella, etc.) Ever since I came to Acorn Flats, I wanted to go to Camp Kidney, a place I can really be a boy. But my sister disapproved and that I was a girl and I wouldn't fit in with the boys. I wanted to prove her wrong, and I had with help of my new friend Lazlo and a woodland fairy…_

(Leslie's POV)

It was a simple morning, when the squirrel scouts and I were lined up for Miss Doe and Miss Mucus. As I stood still, I heard noises from the Bean Scouts. I escaped and hid in the water (in my uniform!) behind the docks. There I saw the boys playing and swimming. My loyal boyfriend Lazlo was in Camp Kidney with my sister's ex-boyfriend Michael when they were 9. The boys tell me that Camp Kidney was the best, but sometimes worst camp ever.

A scream was heard and called my name, "LESLIE!" It was leader and my crazy sister Carmella, trying to find me. I quickly got out of the water and ran back to post. Pasty Smiles, my cabin friend leaned next to me and asked, "Where were you?" I responded, "I went to my cabin to get my necklace, when I found the Bean scouts swimming." Patsy then asked me, "Was he there?" I asked, "Who?" Pasty giggled and said, "Lazlo." I tried to remember if he was there. I said sadly, "No. Not really. Wait, who's Lazlo? The monkey one?" Pasty nodded.

But then our conversation was cut, when Nina interrupted, "You can't see the Bean Scouts. They're weird and gross." I was offended, I like the bean scouts and they think they are messed up. I got mad and said, "Ignore them, then." Nina didn't seem to like my answer. But, Carmella heard my and Patsy's conversation and hissed, "One more Bean Scout finding and I'll kill you!" I gulped as Miss Doe passed me along with Mucus. Carmella looked at me as I looked at her in disgust.

After the line inspections was over. Everyone scattered and I went back to the docks, only to see the bean scouts gone. I gritted my teeth as I saw Patsy looking at me as I laughed nervously. Patsy asked me, "What are you doing?" I said nervously, "I went to get a dip. Uh, I gotta go." And I got out as I went to the forest, where I can be what I wanted to be.

My friend Marlene was waiting for me at the fairy ring flower bed. Marlene is a woodland sprite and I was practicing to become one too. Marlene was showing me one of the bean scouts uniforms, and one of the boys' retainers. At last Marlene showed me, a bean scout handbook. Inside it had everything I ever wanted; swimming, crafts, and mostly radio stations. Since then I wanted to be a bean scout and join the fun. Then the bell rang, and I ran away, as I called out, "Bye Marley! See ya!" What I didn't know then is that I was being watched by a fairy.

The fairy flew back to a tree house, far from camp, and it landed on the ground in front of someone. She tinkled spoke, saying that I wanted to be a Bean Scout. She smiled happily, saying, "I think that's a good idea. But her brat of a sister is in her way. So I need her to come here and I can tell her my plan. My camp wasn't like this, thanks to that Hoo-Haw my camp has divided in to two and I get nothing, but this tree house. But at least I get a good view from here to there."

That afternoon, after lunch, I ran to the forest, with Patsy and her friends pursuing me. I looked back to see if anyone is following me. I pushed a boulder that blocked my secret cavern that revealed my sanctuary of wood, paint drawings, and a group photo of the Bean Scouts from the past. Marlene appeared before me in sorrow.

I said, "All I ever wanted was to become a Bean Scout, but my sister ruins everything. Can't she understand how much I want to go there?" I longed to join them. Then I heard a crash outside coming inside, it was Patsy and her friends. They found me! Gretchen the toughest one yelled as she pointed at me, "Carmella said no more Bean Scouts and besides you're a squirrel scout and a girl. You'll never fit in!" As Patsy, her friends, and I walked back to camp, I thought about what Gretchen said, but I didn't believe her. I will go with the boys, somehow.

Then that night the bean scouts invited me and the squirrel scouts to a boat race. It was a race to get to Itchy Island. My team was in the lead, but then the beans caught up and now they and we were in a head-to-toe tie. But then a storm appeared, Patsy cried out, "Careful everyone!" Over there in the bean scouts' boat I could hear panic and chaos from the boys.

Then a splash was heard and a bean scout cried out, "Lazlo!" I turned to see a Brazilian Spider Monkey drowning and pleading that someone help him. I remembered about my boyfriend Lazlo and how he drowned and Michael rescued him as I began to imagine the monkey as my true boyfriend. Without a moment to spare, I jumped out the boat, as Carmella shouted, "Leslie! No! Don't!" But I was swimming down to get Lazlo. I caught sight of him floating underwater and unconscious. I grabbed him by the waistline and I swam up to the surface.

I saw a huge rock and grabbed on to it.

Then the two boats tipped over and all the scouts were alive. Patsy called out, "Leslie! Lazlo!" but I didn't hear her. I saw the island as I started to swim as the bean and squirrel scouts started to paddle toward the island, but a huge current causing all the scouts including me and Lazlo to get caught in the current. Then it was all calm as we all started to drift ashore and I coughed out water, but I lost all my strength and everything went black.

The next morning, I was asleep with Lazlo next to me on Itchy Island. I woke up to see him still unconscious. I used CPR on him as he began to stir. Lazlo woke up to see me all wet and injured. I sighed in relief as I said, "Thank goodness! You're all right! I was so worried!" Lazlo said, "Thank you, who-ever you are!"

I took out my hand and I said, "Leslie. I'm Leslie Morin. A Squirrel scout who need to get out of Acorn Flats. You must be Lazlo." He smiled and shook my hand and responded, "Yeah, how did you know that?" I said, "When you fell overboard, a bean scout called your name, that and I have a boyfriend named Lazlo too. He too went to Camp Kidney with my sister's ex-boyfriend Michael." Lazlo was shocked and said, "You have a lover named after me and he went to Camp Kidney?" I giggled and said, "Yep."

Lazlo smiled, and then frowned said, "Wait, you're a squirrel scout? And you rescued me? But why? I was told that Squirrel scouts are mean to us beans." I said as I turned away, "Tell me about it. I have to be mean to boys like you. But last night I felt sorry for you, so I decided to save you, besides I liked you and your friends anyway. You're so lucky to be in Camp Kidney. I have to stay in Acorn Flats and be a posh-type girl." I imitated some of the Squirrel Scouts activities; (walking like a lady, deciding which fork to use on meat, and speak in a posh voice.) Lazlo laughed and said, "You're fun, Leslie." I smiled and said, "You too, Lazlo."

Then I heard my sister calling me and I turned to my sister's direction and said, "They found me! I have to go! Hey over there. I think it's a bean scout!" Lazlo turned to the other corner to see an albino pygmy rhino. He shouted to the rhino, "Clam!" and the rhino ran to Lazlo and they embraced.

I wanted to say I wish to be on your side, my sister grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Lazlo turned to see me go. He and the rhino waved goodbye as, I waved bye too. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I spoke to a Bean Scout! And he wasn't what they say. I knew I was right! All I need now is to escape Acorn Flats to Camp Kidney!

That afternoon, I was quite giddy since this morning; Patsy asked me when I was writing a letter to my parents, "What's with you?" I said, "Patsy, I spoke to your boyfriend, Lazlo." Patsy face turned white, as I continued, "Me and Lazlo have so much in common. We are fun, we like peace, and he understands how I feel. I feel like I want to be his best friend and maybe if I ask him he can be my new friend.

At that Patsy's face cleared as she asked, "You mean "Best" friend or boyfriend?" I said, "Best friend. You know I have a boyfriend. His name is your lover's name." Patsy asked me, "Your boyfriend's name is Lazlo? He's that towel boy one?" I nodded. As Patsy and I spoke, Carmella said, "You know that we are not allowed to speak of Bean Scouts!" I protested, "Lazlo and his friends aren't weird! You're lying!"

But Carmella said, "No more! You are not to go even near or even speak of them!" I yelled, "I'm not a baby anymore!" Carmella screamed, "Have you lost your senses? You're a Squirrel and he's a bean!" I protested, "So! I don't care! I like him and his friends and if you don't care then I don't want to listen to you!" I stormed out into the forest as I stomped on the ground to my secret sanctuary.

What I didn't know yet again I was being followed by Carmella. I started to pack my sanctuary items to my photos to my made uniform in my suitcase as soon as Marlene said, "You better get out. Carmella found your spot!" I heard a bang and I whimpered, "Carmella! I have to get out of here!" I got scared, so I escaped through the high route. I ran for my life as Carmella screamed my name.

I made back to camp as Nina said, "Where do you go?" I said as I turned away, "To my happy place!" I ran to my cabin as I hid my case under the bed rails. Then I ran out the door in time when Carmella walked to me and snarled, "Where were you?" I had enough of her, so I punched her in the nose and said, "Nowhere!"

Then, Carmella and I got into a fight, which I won in no time. I was a black belt in Martial Arts, the captain of the local wrestle team, and 1st place champion of gymnastics. Miss Doe and Miss Mucus appeared to see the riot. My parents and Lazlo gave me strength to fight. I can't hurt her, but I want to. I wanted all my pain to go away.

Miss Mucus always favored me, because I was tough in discipline and physical loyalty. Miss Doe disliked me because I always cause a riot. As soon as Carmella charged toward me, I jumped and did a flip over her as she landed on the waste barrel. I turned and ran to my cabin and took out my case and once again ran to the forest without turning back.

I stopped near the waterfall as I started crying as a voice spoke, "Poor little scout." I turned hoping it was Marlene. But it was the little fairy who was stalking me. It said, "You have a serious problem." I said indignantly, "Tell me about it. I'm in my prime here!

The fairy continued, "Hmm, who can help you get your dream place. Maybe the Wood fairy can." I flinched and asked, "You mean, Lady Urea? I've heard of her. She's awfully nice. Hey! Maybe she can help me! Why didn't I think of that before?"

So I thanked the fairy as I remembered the tree house is, but I remembered also is that it was close to Acorn Flats, so I jumped in the water and swam underwater quickly as a fish. As soon as I reached the tree house, I rang the bell.

A ladder was taken down and landed on my head. As I climbed to the top, and made it up, I saw Urea on a comfy couch. She had a nice face and wearing a wood fairy dress. To my opinion she looked like Marlene's mentor, Ali. She said to me as she patted a cushion next to her, "Come, Leslie. Come here. Don't be afraid. Don't be shy. I won't hurt you."

I quietly walked to her and took a seat. Urea said as she poured tea in a cup as she gave the cup to me along with cinnamon swirls, "My dear, you must be very sad to be in a posh camp like them." I said, "Yes. It is." Urea then said, "What if I told you I can make your dream alive?" I gasped and asked, "Can you do that? Really?" Urea smiled and said, "Yes. I helped many people with their dreams."

I pleaded, "Anything to get my sister of my back." Urea looked through her crystal ball and said, "Listen, child. I have a spell that will turn you into a bean scout for at least 3 days. Now, listen very carefully. Before the last sun sets on the 3rd day. You have to blend in with the boys and be their friend. Because if you can without fail, then you can get to be a bean scout. But if you can't you will return back to normal. Sound clear?" I nodded happily.

Urea then said, "Of, course. My Fee." I said sadly, "I have nothing." She smiled and said, "Not asking for money. Only your memory of the Squirrel Scouts." I looked skeptical, "My memory? But how?" Urea warned me, "If you still have your memory, they'll think you're a spy for the squirrel scouts and that you must prevent on seeing them." So with no other choice, I signed a contract and had her take away my memories of Acorn Flats, Carmella, and the Squirrel Scouts.

Urea led me outside in from of Camp Kidney as Carmella and her friends found me. Urea began drumming her fingers as she chanted, "Beluga sevruga, Come winds of the Red Sea. Larengix glaucitis Et max memorenlgitis. La voce to me. Now, forget." I started to feel weak in the head, as she commanded that I give all my Squirrel memories to her crystal ball.

As a light ball exited my mind, I began to have no idea who the Squirrel scouts or Carmella are or where is Acorn Flats, as my Squirrel scouts uniform became a female type Bean Scout uniform and my black hair became long and more ebony and like Rapunzel's hair.

Urea commanded that I run to Camp Kidney. As I ran Carmella tried to stop me, but I yelled, "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I made it, but I tripped and bonked my head on the bullhorns at the boy's camp. I was knocked out and before I drift off, I could have sworn that two distorted figures were Lazlo and Clam running to me, but I was too knocked out to notice and everything went black.

The next morning, I awoke in a cabin and I was on a bed with an ice pack on my head. I looked around to see Lazlo asleep next to me on a chair. I tapped Lazlo's back and whispered, "_Lazlo. Hey, Lazlo. Wake up._" Then my friend woke up; in fact since we last spoke, Lazlo wondered if I ever come back and visit. Lazlo said shyly, "H-H-Hi Leslie." I smiled and said, "Hello, Lazlo. Long time no see." Lazlo smiled and asked, "What happened to you, and how did you find this place?"

I explained that I need help to become a Bean Scout, so I went to Lady Urea for help, how long is my limit as a Bean Scout, and to prevent on seeing the Squirrel Scouts. Lazlo was thrilled that I won't be a Squirrel Scout, but pouted when I said that I have three days to be a Bean Scout.

Then I asked, "Who are the Squirrel scouts?" Lazlo was shocked, he asked, "You don't remember about those girls or your own sister?" I responded, "I don't have a sister." Then the cabin door open to reveal Clam and a cautious elephant. I asked Lazlo, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Lazlo introduced the elephant of the Jelly Cabin, Raj. He was from India and I noticed he has the accent. He examined me to make sure I have no gadgets to call the Squirrel Scouts. Raj smiled as Clam waved at me and said, "Hi!" I giggled and said, "Yo! Hey, I remember you! You're Clam, right?" Clam nodded at me and smiled.

Raj asked me, "Your name, please." I responded, "I'm Leslie Morin. I'm the girl who rescued your friend." Clam repeated, "Leslie!" Raj smiled happily as I smiled back, I was started to fit in with the first cabin I visited. Lazlo opened the door to let me out and look around. I slowly walked out, and all around me are young boys to play with.

As I looked around, a guinea pig was getting taunted up by a platypus. I walked to them as I called, "Hey, Hey, Hey! Stop it! Both of you! Break it up!" I moved the guinea pig out of the way as I scared the platypus away. I looked at the guinea pig in concern, "You okay?" The guinea pig looks at me and asks, "Are you a squirrel scout?" I responded, "No, I'm the new Bean scout. And who are the Squirrel scouts?" The guinea pig smiled and said, "A girl camp." He took out his hand and introduced himself as Samson.

As soon as I entered the mess hall, I saw many bean scouts. All the boys turned and looked at me, as I walked toward the line for food, since I prefer vegan food. Most boys raised their eyebrows at me, most turned away, and half of them just ate their food. I got my breakfast as I sat with Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Samson.

One of the boys turned and got my attention as I waved hello, he waved back. Most of the boys smiled and waved back. And in no time at all every one waved hello to me. All but one, a glum platypus eating his food and glaring right at me with disgust. I stuck out my tongue and he continued to eat his food looking suspicious, I realized that he was the same platypus that I scared, I rolled my eyes and continued to be admired and eating my food.

That night, I went to Lumpus' office to enroll myself which was easy, and that the Scoutmaster was a bit lazy. After some paperwork, I was realizing my dreams; I'm now a bean scout. As soon as I went outside, one of the scouts was waiting for me. It was a lemming, which I realize it was Larry or maybe, Leonard.

But I was so happy; I named him Liniment, which I was right anyway. He told me that I will be sleeping in the Jelly cabin with the Happy trio. I realize that I'm bunking with the boys I met. But I was too happy, so said, "Right." As I walked to my new home, I realized that not all the beans will like me yet; I just have to avoid my "sister" and the Squirrel Scouts, and play with only the bean scouts.

The next morning, after falling asleep on a hammock, I got up early to do my early morning swim. But as I entered the water I saw my hatred sister Carmella on the other side. I may have forgotten my squirrel friends, but my memories of her came back. So I left the lake as quickly as I can.

As I left Carmella looks at me with suspicion. As I caught up with Dave and Ping-Pong, I got my food. I never told them about Carmella, when I hear screaming outside, It was Raj and Lazlo and they were covered with egg yolks and whites; they must been pelted by eggs. I hissed, "Carmella." I took out my binoculars from my pocket, ran to the lake, and saw on the other side cartons of eggs in Patsy's hand and eggs inside a bucket and I glared at them.

I ran to my hammock and took out a stink bomb in the shape of an apple that the other Lazlo gave me on my birthday. I quickly jumped into the water and swam quietly to Acorn Flats and place the bomb near Carmella. As she picked up the apple, I snickered as I reached shore next to Samson. Edward asked me, "What did you do?" I snickered again and said, "I had a surplus stink bomb in my bag, I gave it to the girls and it's ready to blow, but it should blow stink spray….right now."

As I checked my watch, I felt a breeze as I sniffed and asked, "What is that smell?" The boys began to sniff around and all the boys and I ran to the docks to hear screams from the girls. They ran around and ran away, upset and mad. All the boys and I laughed for their idiocy.

The boys including Edward cheered as they lifted me up. I smiled and whooped for joy. I never felt so alive before. I looked at Lazlo, who smiled at me as he gave me thumbs up for a good job. For the rest of the next hours I taught them some archery, stink bombs, and everything they need to know in case any Squirrel Scouts ambushes.

On the second night, Lazlo wondered if I'd be interested for game of checkers, but I was playing piano. Lazlo crept to the music hall where I was practicing piano. I was playing "Carol of the bells". He listened as I played, and in no time at all, every boy was in here hearing me play. Lazlo crept up to me and said, "You play great, Leslie." I smiled as I looked at him and said, "Thanks." I said, "You in for checkers?" For the rest of the evening, I played checkers with all the bean scouts even Edward, who had finally made me part of Camp Kidney.

As soon as all the beans were in their cabins, I was in my new bed, near Clam's bed. But, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about tomorrow and how I'm losing the game. Lazlo saw me awake, and asked, "Still awake?" I turned to see him and said tearfully covering my face, "Oh, Lazlo! I can't do this! I can't lie to them, not you or your friends. You and your friends have been good to me! I'm a girl and this camp is for boys! By tomorrow, my life will go back to the squirrel scouts! I lost the game! I lost everything!"

I never felt so sad, since I left the older Lazlo and my parents. Lazlo took sympathy for me as he took my hand and soothed me. I was happy to be his friend. Raj and Clam woke up to hear my confession, but when I looked at them, they smiled as my heart soared. They don't hate me!

I asked them, "What am I going to do?" Raj said to me, "Tell them the truth. They'll understand." The Jelly cabin nodded, so I nodded back and said, "Okay." I knew I had no choice, if I was going to win my dream and stay with the boys; I knew tomorrow I would tell them. This was my last chance.

The next and last day, I went to go get my food. Instead, of sitting with anyone, I sat alone. Every bean scout looked at me as I ate quietly. They all heard my problem last night and it seemed I confessed it out loud. Samson came to me and asked, "Is it true what we all heard, you're a squirrel scout?"

I bowed my head and said, "A squirrel scout, who wishes to be a bean scout." Edward asked me, "Then why didn't you tell anyone?" I said, "If I did, you'll kick me out and hurt me. I just wanted to join your camp. Besides I had to make sure that the Squirrel Scouts don't know I'm here. I came all this way to be a boy scout." I began to sob, and saying, "I can't lose. I don't want to go back to the Squirrels. I just can't! I have to go!" I jump from my seat and ran out the door in tears.

Then I began to run to the forest, with the Jelly cabin boys in pursuit. Then I stopped and panted, hoping I lost them. Then I felt a hand on my mouth as I screamed, "Lazlo! Raj! Clam! Help!" I turned to see Carmella smiling evilly and saying, "There you are!"

Carmella found me! But that didn't stop me! I punched Carmella in the face and began to climb a big tree as I looked down to see Carmella punching my friends. I realized that they are still my friends! Lazlo tried to pry his friends from Carmella, but she used something to swat him to a tree causing him to be severely injured.

I was turning back anyway, what's the point? I shrugged as I let go of the trunk and landed on my sister's back, knocking her out cold. I ran to the injured trio. I asked, "Guys! You all right?" Raj and Clam responded, "Okay!" I chuckled and ran to Lazlo, who wasn't all right.

He was injured badly. I cooed as I caressed him, "It's okay. You'll be alright. Look at me! Come on! Stay with me!" I decided to go back to Camp and help him. I began to carry Lazlo back to camp. I notice some blood in my hands. I realized he was dying. So I said to Raj and Clam, "We have to get back to camp fast. I think he's dying from the pain!"

So Raj, Clam, and I ran back as fast as we could to see Lazlo turning pale. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I cried, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" As my friends and I came back, the Beans and Squirrel scouts fighting like crazy. I was too sad to notice as they all saw me holding a dying Lazlo in my arms; they stopped on what they were doing when I walked through them closing my eyes while tears fell.

I found a cot near the mess hall and I placed Lazlo on top as Patsy came and asked me, "What are you doing here and what happened?" I explained without looking at her, "I got turned into a bean scout and Carmella used something to scraped Lazlo on the chest and who are you?" Patsy raised her eyebrows in confusion and said, "Patsy. Don't you remember me?" I thought about it and then said, "Doesn't ring a bell."

When I began to use rubbing alcohol with cotton balls, which caused him intense pain, I suddenly realize I was born with special hair and Urea made it longer. With his time running out, I began to tie my hair around Lazlo's wound as I said softly, "Calm down and don't panic." I closed my eyes and sang as everyone gathered and my hair glowing, "Moon, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse… Lazlo?" I let go of my hair, leaned my ear on his chest and I called out his name and shook him to see if he's awake, but it did no good. I was too late. I almost forgot that I cut my hair earlier so there was no more hope.

Lazlo wasn't breathing and he suddenly passed away. I turned to the boys and shook my head no as I started to cry. Everyone bowed their heads, as Patsy cried heavily on the ground. I continued to sing, "Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"

As I embraced my friend, Urea saw this from afar and realized that my dream was dead and now she put me and my friends in harm's way. Urea came to me as all the bean and squirrel scouts looked in wonder of how I can see her and asked, "You worked all this way?" as I nodded. Urea loved the Beans and their fun.

She gave me an elixir and told me, "Sing the last words of your moon song and give Lazlo the potion. You need this more than I do and best do it on the ground." I placed Lazlo on the ground as I began to sing the last lines and giving him the potion quivering and holding him. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"

As I shed a white tear, it landed on Lazlo's cheek. Lazlo began to glow moon white as I and everyone stared in wonder. I realized that I have the moon and wood power combination even without hair and that I can help. I gave half of moon and wood energy to Lazlo by placing my hand on his chest as he was being healed. The mark was gone as he landed in my arms. I whispered, "Lazlo?" He woke up, a little weak, but healthy again. Lazlo and I embraced as I whispered, "I'm so sorry." The sound of cheers roared the campsite.

"No!" was the last thing I didn't want to hear. It was Carmella, still angry as she nearly swatted Lazlo's face, but I pushed him and was ready to take the hit, just then Urea grabbed Carmella's hand and stopped her. She explained that I signed a contract and if she wants to let me go, she demanded Carmella must hear what I wanted to say. And if I don't she take me away from her. Carmella knowing that if she lets her go, her boyfriend will go berserk. So knowing the consequences, she listened what I wanted to say, I told her, "I want to stay with Lazlo and the bean scouts. They like me for being me and that's the way I wanted to be treated."

Carmella refusing to listen and screamed, "You will come back to Acorn Flats with me, because you are a girl, not a boy!" Then a voice defended me, "We don't care of who she is. She stays." My sister saw that everyone wanted me to stay, even Edward who said that remark. Even if they knew I was a Squirrel Scout, they have taken a liking to me, which made me feel welcomed and loved. Then a limo appeared in front of the scouts. It was Mom, Dad, and my boyfriend, the older Lazlo. The older Lazlo ran to me and kissed me, which I blushed as Mom and Dad embraced me. Carmella raged in jealousy, but I was most mad at my sister as my anger went to the other campers.

I have had it! I yelled loudly, "Listen, Carmella! You're nothing! You're just jealous that your love life wasn't as dazzling as mine, but why are you like this?! Ever since Doe gave you that dumb medal, you became a nuisance to me, even to the other squirrel scouts! Half of the girls aren't even listening to you! And I'm one of them! So maybe you should stop worrying about posh and get yourself some patches, cause if you don't that medal will be taken away!"

All was quiet, no one had ever yelled that loud. For the first time, I stood for myself, my friends, even for Lazlo. Carmella looked at me as if I should stood up to her at last, after those long 3 years. Carmella began to cry as she embraced me saying, "I'm sorry!" I pushed her away saying, "What in the name of bean has gotten into you?"

Carmella sniffed and said, "You're right sis. I was scared since Michael and I broke up and I was afraid I was going to lose you if you stayed with Lazlo. But I realize I made a mistake, you were happy. So I tried to ruin it, but I couldn't. You and he were perfect. All I ever wanted was the best for you. But I can see that you have right here. I'm sorry, sis." I embraced her as she embraced me back. Urea asked me again, "This means much to you?" and again I nodded.

I closed my eyes as Urea took out the memory ball and gave the last of my memory and I became the first female bean scout. As Carmella, Patsy and the Squirrel scouts held hands and left. I ran to the guys, who cheered and lifted me up.

The older Lazlo hoisted me up and embraced me. I found my place in the world of scouts, I was a bean scout, and I was happy at last. This is where I belong now...


	2. The Run of Love

_Ah, yes. I remember that day. That wild adventure I put my friends and myself in. How does one change a father's heart through a memory of the past?_

It has been a month since I was transferred to Camp Kidney, everyone treated me like equals for a while as I treated them like my little brothers, but I remember one time Lazlo and Patsy would be together. And believe me, it was worth it as my mother always said, "A journey of a thousand miles began with the first step." And believe me when I said, this love connection between Lazlo and Patsy was the first step.

It was only 1 in the morning when I was asleep on my bed in the Jellybean cabin. Then, I heard groaning as I sat up and around for the source of that groaning. I turned to see my best friend Lazlo moaning. I said to myself, "I wonder…" as I reached out and placed my hand at his body to wake him.

As soon as he woke up, he looked up at me and I said, "Hey, little buddy. What's wrong?" Lazlo explained that he felt hot and sweating. I told him as I touched his forehead, "Why don't you go out and take a dip outside to cool off? It gets hot here during the summer. Come on. I'll go with you." So Lazlo and I went outside, to the lake. The summer moon shined as its glow basked over the lake.

Lazlo went to the lake as I went to the docks to sit, I squinted my eyes on the other side of the lake to see Patsy. It has been awhile since I left Acorn Flats and the Squirrel Scouts, so I waved hello. Patsy waved hello, and I waved back as Patsy jumped in.

I looked at the sky as I closed my eyes. I smiled happily as I also visualized Patsy and Lazlo together at last. When I opened from my trance, I saw Lazlo and Patsy swimming together, face to face. I looked up at the bright moon and imagined my older Lazlo and me in the lake back at home and having fun. I sighed, when I looked down, my eyes and my jaw was opened wide! What I saw was Lazlo and Patsy kiss. What I saw is Lazlo and Patsy taking a moonlight swim. I smiled happily as I whispered, "Well it's about time!"

I noticed that it was late, so I swam to Lazlo and Patsy. As I reached them, I said, "We better go. I'm glad to see you again Patsy." Lazlo and I went ashore as I turned back to see Patsy smiling. I gave her a thumb up, telling her good job. I said, "Good night, lover boy." As I laughed quietly Lazlo gave me a playful punch in the arm and went to bed. My pillow was soaking wet. My eyes looked up as I went back to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to see Raj and Clam next to my bed, looking cross. I sleepily said, "Morning." But they didn't look convinced, so I said, "What? What? What?" They finally said, "You two left your beds, and we were wondering of where you two went?" I told them, "Lazlo and me felt hot so we went out for a swim at the lake to cool off and to escape the heat. Was that all you needed to know?"

Raj said, "Yes." I smiled and said, "Good. Hey, where's Lazlo?" Clam said, "Bathroom!" Raj said, "Lazlo went to the bathroom to shower, but he was acting very strange." I smiled and said, "Yeah. They did it." Raj raised his eyebrows and asked, "Did what?" Then the door opened and I said, "Here's Lazlo! He'll tell you." I crossed my arms in satisfaction as my eyes looked up and my face up.

I got up and I went to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw a car pull up. I realized that it was Commander Hoo Ha. I felt icy. _Oh, my god! He must have learned that Lazlo and Patsy kissed! I have to warn Lazlo and Patsy fast!_ I took out my cell phone from my pocket and called my sister Carmella. On the other line, my sister responded, "Leslie?" It has been awhile since I spoke to her, when she and I made up and settled our differences.

I told her franticly, "Listen! Hoo Haw is here and maybe it has to do last night, is Patsy there with you?" She responded, "Yeah! Why?" I said, "Pass me to her! Hurry!" Patsy responded, "Leslie?" I shouted, "Patsy, your dad's here and I think he is pretty mad!" Patsy responded, "Define mad."

I said, "Mad as Carmella nearly destroying Lazlo days ago!" Then I said, "Listen! You need to get out of there! Your dad must have found out about the other night! And I think he's heading toward Lazlo! We have to get out of camp!" Patsy said, "How?" I thought about for a moment and said, "Okay, meet me in Leaky Lake on my side, while I help Lazlo and the jellies escape."

As I hung up, I ran to the Jelly Cabin to see Hoo Ha behind me running toward me like an angry bull. I opened the door to see Raj and Clam shocked as Lazlo sat calmly like nothing was happening. I had a thought, _He must have told them._ I rolled my eyes as I opened the floor to reveal a trapdoor as I told them that Commander Hoo-Ha is coming. I beckoned, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam to get out and hide all over camp.

As Raj and Clam ran away terrified out the door and running off like crazy, I whispered to Lazlo as he and I got out, "Patsy will meet us at the lake. I know one place Hoo Ha will never find any of us." As soon as Patsy swam to Lazlo and me, I told them the only place Hoo ha will never find any of us is in the heart of the woods. So, without warning I took them by the hands and led them into the forest. I ran with them for miles without stopping.

My heart soared like an eagle and a mustang/stallion. Lazlo, Patsy, and I encountered snakes attacks, some quicksand, and maybe a bear attack. But no harm was done to me or my friends.

The race was over, and Hoo Ha couldn't find any trace of me or my friends. Lazlo and Patsy asked, "Where are we?" But I wasn't listening and looked beyond and said, "Over there! Look!"

I pointed straight, and everyone, including me saw the Wampum Springs Resort and Spa. Lazlo gasped and said, "I've been here before. My friends and I were looking for a rock that was ready to be extinct, but we lost the map and we found this place."

I looked at him and said, "So I heard. My mother and father own this resort and my boyfriend Lazlo works here. You think they'll remember you?" Lazlo shrugged as Patsy asked, "Rock? Extinct? Rocks can't go extinct."

I said, "Some rocks are endangered. Mother said many rare rocks have been destroyed. You know, Lazlo? Samson told me that Edward told you and your friends to go find that rock, but he and the other campers went out to find all three of you since you're the only one that can start fire, but they ended up lost."

Lazlo raised his brow and asked, "Really?" _So that's why my friends and I saw them on the other side of the river._ Then a rustling sound came behind us and I said, "If we all want to live, I suggest we get to the resort and ask for help." So Lazlo, Patsy, and I ran down the ravine, over the river, up the road, and ran up to the door. Patsy pushed the door to smell a Zen-like cherry blossom perfume.

Lazlo held the door, while Patsy and I went through. Japanese meditation music was playing as everyone and I gave a good looking around the place, I saw my mother on the reception desk. She was just finishing her reservation call, I yelled, "Mommy, mommy!"

My mother looked up to see me and my friends and she said in a Zen-like voice as she embraced me, "Leslie! Hello!" My mother and father are hippies that love peace and Zen. Carmella loved the Zen, while I like the Peace _and_ Zen. Mother looked behind me and asked, "Who are these two lovely children?"

Both Lazlo and Patsy blushed, as Mom laughed. I said, "Sorry mum. These are my scout friends. This is Lazlo from the Bean scouts and this is Patsy from the Squirrel Scouts." Mom smiled and said, "My Leslie has told me all about both of you in her letters. She says you are true friends to her. My husband must meet you. Hold on!" She looked behind her and shouted, "Carlos! Leslie's home! And she's brought two of her scout friends!"

My father was the CEO of Wampum Springs and Mother was the manager. My father was called "The Sparkling One", but his real name is Carlos; he came out of the office next to the reception desk and yelled as he hugged me, "Leslie! Good to see you! My sweet angel!" I hugged him and said, "Hey, Papa." Dad looked behind me and at Lazlo and Patsy and asked, "Are these two your friends?" I nodded and he smiled as he recognized Lazlo from the start, "Aren't you that scout with that elephant and rhino?" Lazlo nodded as I explained, "It's a long story, papa."

Then he said to me, "You know that Hoo Ha is trying to find you and these two, honey." Patsy responded, "That's why we're here Mr. and Mrs. Morin. We need to get to the heart of the woods." Mother asked, "You mean Heaven Woods?"

I nodded and Dad said, "But you're not going out there in stress and tense. Why don't you and your friends stay for a while, and soon me and Annabelle send you three on your way?" My friends and I talked at once and I asked, "Really? You'd do that, mommy?" Mother nodded and said, "Any friends of yours or my Carmella are free of charge here. I'll be back with robes and your passes. I'll bring the towel boy for towels. Oh, Lazlo! Towels, please!"

The older Lazlo appeared with a cart of towels and said, "Anyone said towels-Leslie? Lazlo? Patsy?" Lazlo, Patsy, and I stood in shock at him. The older Lazlo looked even more shocked. He walked up to me and lifted me off my feet as he and I kissed. Patsy and Lazlo smiled; it has been a while since they last saw him. The older Lazlo said, "My Leslie and I have been true lovers since preschool." Lazlo and Patsy smiled at me and the other Lazlo.

Then the younger Lazlo then said, "Well, why are we standing here for? Let's relax!" I took three towels from the older Lazlo's arms, picked up my friends and ran to the Spa room.

For the next minutes, Lazlo, Patsy, and I were living the sweet life. I was having my fingernails and toenails painted from my mother's colleague Willow Tree, while Lazlo was having an organic chocolate shake as he was having a massage from my friend Sunstone. Patsy was in the corner having her hair done by one of the beauticians named Lotus Petal. I thought about Hoo-Ha and how he's going to find me and my friends. As soon it was afternoon, Mom called Lazlo, Patsy, and I to come to the reception desk. Mom began to whimper and look worried, until someone cleared a throat.

It was my dad, he also looked worried as he said, "Hoo-Ha found our location. He's coming!" Lazlo, Patsy, and I got worried. Mom and the older Lazlo came and Mom said, "Go through the window and you three will find a backpack with everything you need." Lazlo said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Morin and you too, Lazlo for this.

I embraced my parents and the older Lazlo and said, "I'll come home soon." Patsy took my and Lazlo's hand as Patsy, Lazlo, and I jumped the window, found the pack, and ran off, just when the tyrant commander arrived.

Throughout that afternoon, with Patsy leading the way, Lazlo holding the map, and I carrying the items, the search was over. In front of me and my friends was Heaven Woods, a sanctuary in an ominous and evil world with a waterfall, a lagoon, and a kids-bar.

Lazlo and Patsy found two cabins next to Cascara Cascades and Blue Lagoon. I decided, "Since you and Lazlo are officially lovers, I think you two should share Cabin 2, because Cabin 1 is also called Security Cabins. Someone has to keep an eye out for Commander Strict."

I opened Cabin 2 to reveal to be like the Spa room in Wampum Springs. Lazlo and Patsy went inside as I said, "Why don't you two explore while I keep an eye out for Hoo-Ha?" As Lazlo and Patsy went inside, I used my wood telepathy to warn the woods to stop Hoo-Ha from finding me or Lazlo or Patsy. The winds of the trees gave me a response of yes. I walked into Cabin 1 to see my room back in Wampum Springs. I set down the pack and sat on the windowsill and looked out the path we walked on.

Back in the resort, Hoo-Ha searched recklessly for his pumpkin and her escapees. Mom was hiding behind Dad as Lazlo hid behind the towel cart. Mom whimpered as Dad called security. As soon as security booted out him out, Hoo-Ha ran off back to Camp Kidney. Hoo-Ha ravaged the camp as all the other campers were hiding; as Hoo-Ha found a map of the forest, he growled and found Raj and Clam shivering and shaking.

Hoo-Ha grabbed Raj and Clam with his two fists and screamed, "WHERE ARE THOSE CAMPERS? TELL ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU TWO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Raj responded, "T-T-They ran off to the forest to run from you!" Hoo-Ha let go of Raj and Clam, roared, and rushed to the forest. Meanwhile I was swinging on a vine and landing in the lagoon as Patsy came out wearing a swimsuit, the one she wore last night and diving in the water, while Lazlo was lying on the ground looking at the sky.

I started to feel strange as the wind started to pick up. I heard distant roaring and then I screamed, "He's COMING!" Patsy got out of the water as she warned Lazlo. I dragged Patsy and Lazlo next to me as I used my wood telepathy to buy time while Lazlo, Patsy, and I escape. As soon as Hoo-Ha found me, a tree fell on top of him, knocking him out cold.

I pulled out the map as I found a tower next to Rapid River. Lazlo, Patsy, and I ran away, just as Hoo-Ha woke up and roaring. I got worried and thought _How long will this never end? _With my friends next to me, and the map in my hand nothing is impossible, except if there is a cliff in front. On the other far side it was the tower. Patsy thought about it and looked around. Just then Hoo-Ha showed up. The three hearts pumped up the shock.

He was snarling, panting, and even red as an apple. He lunged toward me and Lazlo, but Patsy found a vine and she said, "Grab the vine, now!" Lazlo and I grabbed hold of the vine and began to jump. The three of us swung for a while, just as the three felt a tug from below. It was Hoo-Ha!

He must have grabbed a hold of the vine as he started to climb up. I let go of the vine to be below Lazlo and I pulled out my mother's pocketknife and began to slice the vine below me. As I finished, Hoo-Ha fell all the way down to the bottom.

Finally my friends and I landed on the other side and began to run off again. We found the tower and the Saga Lagoon. Instead of entering the tower, I dipped my foot in the water as Lazlo and Patsy sat down next to me. All was quiet, Lazlo said to Patsy, "Your Dad will find us in there; we need to go to a place he can never find us. I just don't understand why he can let you have what you want."

Patsy looked down and said, "I don't know." I said, "He's married right? So if he's married then why can't he let you love Lazlo?" Patsy shrugged and started to crying, saying, "We need help. I wish we could turn back my Daddy's clock."

All was quiet for some time now, and then I said, "Maybe she can!" Lazlo and Patsy raised their brows and asked, "Who?" I began to get out of the water, just as Hoo-Ha came. He toward Lazlo and Patsy, as I punched him in the stomach as he gave me a swat in the face which I dodged as I shouted behind me, "Lazlo! Patsy! Run!" Instead of running Lazlo and Patsy stayed where they were. They were tired of running, so they decided to help me. Patsy pulled out a rod from her back as she ran to Hoo-Ha giving him a punch on the neck knocking him out cold.

It has been awhile since I taught Patsy and Lazlo my fighting skills, but that's another story. I nodded and said, "Nice move. Oh, he's fine; it'll be hours before he wakes up. I think I know someone who can change your father's ways. Ever heard of future, past, or present?" Lazlo and Patsy nodded and I continued, "She's the goddess of Time and Silence. Her name is Cronus or Saturn. She can help change time."

I remembered the Greek shrines were back in Heaven Forest. Lazlo, Patsy, and I found the vine and began to swing across. Once again Hoo-Ha came out like a madman. But as my friends and I made it across and I cut the vine, as he roared loudly. I ran with Lazlo and Patsy in my arms back to Heaven Woods, I found the shrines next to the cabins. There was a warning in Ancient Greek to the humans the gods calls "Mortals" It said, _Beware Mortals, You are about to enter to your doom. Here lies the passage to Olympus._ I opened the door to see the Mount Olympus shrines. Lazlo looked at the shrine of Athena with a shield with Medusa's face in the front next to the candles, while Patsy got interested in Aphrodite's shrine as she found an apple next to the pink candles.

I found Cronus' shrine that had the sickle Cronus overthrew Uranus and an hourglass next to it as I placed a pocket watch next to the candles I prayed, _Saturn, Planet of Time, Bring my friends and me back into Hoo-Ha's past and find a way to change a heart…_

Just then the door opened, I turned to only to see Raj and Gretchen at the door. I had thought, _They must have followed us throughout the journey!_ They looked like they want to get in. Lazlo and Patsy looked at them and tried to warn them. Gretchen ignored them as lifted her foot and began to get in, in order to save her; I got out my bow and arrow, and replaced the arrow head with a suction cup and shot it at Raj and Gretchen, sticking them to a tree.

There was a light in the lagoon, Patsy, Lazlo, and I got out of the shrine as Hoo-Ha came from the ferns, but Lazlo nor I or Patsy noticed him, I stared at the light as a young blonde girl dressed in a silver robe and holding a clock-type rod.

She held out her hand as Lazlo, Patsy, and I took her hand, as a warmth feeling was entering. Then she said, _Good luck, daughter of the woods and friends of the sprite._ Her clock hands from her wand began to go reverse as aura surrounded me and my friends. Hoo-Ha shouted, "PUMPKIN!" He charged for her, but then Lazlo, Patsy, and I disappeared.

My friends and I fell for 12 minutes and landed the beach near the lake. Lazlo looked around to see one full campers of female and male. Lazlo asked, "Where are we?" I said whispering, "This must our camps from the past." Over yonder was young Hoo-Ha and Lady Urea when they were kids. I said, "This must be when Camps Kidney and Acorn Flats split up in two and there's Urea and Hoo-Ha." Hoo-Ha and Urea were laughing as Lazlo and I crept close to Urea and Patsy to her "Dad".

Just then the commander Hoo-we grabbed Hoo-Ha and roared, "NO LIKING IN THIS CAMP!" He let go of Hoo-Ha as Urea helped him up. Just then police came to the camp and said, "Nobody move!" I pulled Lazlo and Patsy to the bushes and whispered, "No one say a word." Just then both Patsy and I peered through the bushes to see Commander Hoo-we being taken away by the police. Turns out he was a criminal for stealing the degrees for Commander by the Camp Districts.

Patsy saw the tears of her soon-to-be father. Urea said, "I'm sorry." He growled, "They will pay!" Urea shouted, "Listen, Hoo-Ha! Just because they took your father, doesn't mean you can swear vengeance on the authorities." Hoo-Ha punched Urea on the face; when she had the swat, her expression was horrified and anger. She yelled, "Fine! Be that way! I'll see to it that the battle of the genders begin!" and with that she walked away.

I was shocked, Lazlo was more shocked than me, but Patsy was most shocked than me or Lazlo. Patsy whispered, "So that's why Grandpa was never came home and that's why Father is like this." I said, "No wonder Urea hates Hoo-Ha." Lazlo said, "We should go home." I nodded as the girl appeared with a door behind her. I opened the door to see the present campers surrounding my friends and me, but we were too shocked to notice. I looked up to see Hoo-Ha breathing on me. He asked furiously, "What do you do?" A voice called out, "To fix a wrong, Hoo-Ha!"

Everyone turned to see Lady Urea in her dress. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hello, Leslie." I waved to her and said, "Hi, Lady Urea." Lazlo asked, "You know her?" I nodded and said, "I met her when I ran off from Acorn Flats and she was the one who also helped change my life. You remember, that was last month." He said, "Oh, yeah." Hoo-Ha growled to Urea, "Stay out of this Urea. You ruin everything." She snarled, "Stop it! You leave these kids alone. They ran off because of you and your anger. Can't you see all this is putting you against your sweet daughter? You never cared for her or even the scouts. It's just like you never loved your wife. Why did you think she even left you and Patsy?"

Patsy's life flashed before her eyes, her mom left her when she was three and Hoo-Ha roared for her mother to come back. Patsy looked down and said, "Daddy, she's right. You and mom divorced because you always placed your anger at her, now you're putting your anger on me." I shouted, "Yeah, look at what your anger did to the bean scouts. You humiliated them with those tasks you made them do, you made Patsy punch and harm them, and you always favored the Squirrel Scouts! I'm sure your father favored the girls when you were in the Bean scouts." Hoo-Ha walked up to Urea and was about to give her a smack in the face, but Patsy took out her rod, Lazlo took out his bow and arrow, and I took out my wand to protect her.

The expressions on me and my friends' faces were anger and rage. I growled, "Change your ways, before Patsy, Lazlo, and the rest of us go against you." A siren blared to see my parents, the older Lazlo, Carmella, and the other scouts with the local authorities. Hoo-Ha snorted as Lazlo, Patsy, and I dropped our weapons and ran to my mother and father. The older Lazlo gave me a quick kiss on the cheek; as the chief announce that Hoo-Ha must be go back to the Camp administrations to finish his work, for he had been missing for two days, looking for me and my friends. Hoo-Ha said, "I won't come back until my pumpkin comes with me so I can punish her cupid!" Everyone gasped, including me. I grew accustomed to Lazlo; I was determined to keep him and his fellow campers safe from harm.

I picked up my wand and said, "Leave him alone! Lazlo's has done nothing to you. He loves your Patsy, yet he respects you like a master or a teacher. Why can't you accept that? Surely you still have a heart." At my words Hoo-Ha face turned white, no one not even the Camp administers ever respected him before. I respected him since he changed my Camp. Hoo-Ha then said, "Since you put it that way, bean scout; maybe I had favored the girls." Gretchen called out, "Don't listen to her! Destroy her! Destroy those little, stinky, worthless boys!" Carmella walked up to Gretchen shouted in a voice that scares Gretchen, "Stay out of this or I'll beat you up!" The Squirrel Scouts were shocked; Carmella and Patsy was loyal to them, so why they were against them?

Hoo-Ha started to laugh and said, "That's why I like you, girl bean scout! You got discipline and loyalty! I will allow my daughter choose her man, if he promises to be loyal to me and my pumpkin!" The cheers of everyone including me roared around the forest. Then there was a shine on the water, revealing an attractive brunette girl with a long white dress and gold sandals. She was revealed as Aphrodite or Venus. She had an apple in her hand and said, "I was given a prayer of loyal love. I wish to give the boy a taste of apple to prove he can be loyal to his true lover." I thought, _she must be referring to the younger Lazlo. _

Aphrodite gave Patsy the apple and stood there. Patsy gave it to Lazlo; before he ate it Aphrodite warned him, "If you eat it, you must be honest and loyal to her. You must tell her the truth, be at her side for all eternity and there is no backing up from the promise you made." Lazlo crossed his heart and Aphrodite knew he was willing to keep his promise. Lazlo ate the apple whole and ran up to Patsy. Aphrodite disappeared as everyone including me cheered. Lazlo and Patsy kissed as my Lazlo and I kissed passionately. Everyone including me walked back to camp, holding hands and walking toward the sunset. Lazlo and Patsy walked side by side just like me and my Lazlo. Urea looked at Hoo-Ha as he smiled at her as her scowl turned into a smile as Urea left.

The feud of Hoo-Ha and Urea was finally over, they made peace with each other and Urea disappeared. I smiled happily as a rainbow covered the camps. Hoo-Ha had finally become cool with Patsy dating a Bean!


End file.
